This invention relates to the conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy, and more particularly to a solid electrolyte primary cell having a lithium anode, a chlorine cathode and a lithium chloride electrolyte.
In recent times a solid electrolyte primary battery has been developed to provide relatively high voltage and high energy density in a battery which is especially useful for long life, low current drain applications. Lithium is generally recognized as the most satisfactory material for the negative electrode, i.e. the anode on discharge, in a non-aqueous cell. In selecting a material for the positive electrode, i.e. cathode on discharge, it is necessary to consider, among other factors, relative chemical activity and energy density.